


Why

by slytherinlex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Teenage Tom Riddle, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinlex/pseuds/slytherinlex
Summary: In which Tom Riddle try's to understand the doings of a pure girl, who is carrying a very dark secret.
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. you

Why haven't i noticed you before? You walk the halls with your head held high, maybe to high? If you were someone of importance, you carry yourself like you are, then i would've noticed you before.   
Everyone in the hallway breaks apart so you can walk in between groups of friends, they don't fear you tho. You smile, i watch young hufflepuffs smile back, what house are you in? Why aren't you in school uniform? What makes you different from everyone else?   
I can't help but stare at you from the small table in the library, why haven't i noticed you before?

‘it's not nice to stare’

My lips pull into almost a smile, your eyes are curious, why are you looking at me like that?

‘I'm sorry darling i haven't noticed i was’

Thats a lie, she thought, why was Hogwarts golden boy staring at me.

‘darling it's not nice to stare’

I watched as the crimson liquid that flows in your veins fill your cheeks, you blush at my words. I find it hard not to think about what your blood would feel like on my fingers. 

‘why haven't i seen you before’

‘I keep a low profile’

‘why's that’

‘has no one taught you manners, you haven't even asked my name’

I laughed lightly, i saw the way your eyes landed in the book in my hands, but it wasn't the book your eyes couldn't move from, it was my hands. 

‘my apologies, may i have your name then?’ 

‘ask me tomorrow’

You tore your eyes from my hands, your eyes met mine and turned to walk away, as Abraxas walked passed you to my table. If anyone knew anything about you, it would be Abraxas Malfoy. 

‘who is she’

‘Breyer Rose Yaxley, pure blood, only child’ 

‘Her blood purity views Malfoy’

‘She's nice to everyone, she's unbelievably kind she knows she's to keep her bloodline pure tho’

Interesting, you little one, are my new favorite game. 

I'll bite


	2. freckles

Why can't I get the memory of the blood rushing to your checks out of my head, do my words really have that much affect on you darling. The movement in your hips as you walked away, and the way you walked to the right while passing Malfoy, are you afraid of him?

The way your black eyes hung on the sight of my hands holding onto that book so tight, why did your eyes get stuck on my hands?

Oh but your eyes, they are truly something else. Your hair falls, almost looked like it was floating, just over your shoulders. I thought Malfoy's hair was blonde, but yours is white. It makes your eyes stand out on your pale white skin, I bet you do that on purpose. I bet your every step is thought out and planned, people didn't fear you, they loved you.

'I keep a low profile'

Low enough for Tom Riddle to not know of your existence, you're a member of the Sacred 28 how were you right under my nose this whole time?

More importantly why hadn't Malfoy or Rosier tell me you exist, surely they knew you'd peak my interest.

'My lord you wanted to see me'

'Lestrange why was I not told about other members of the 28 attending here'

'Sir she's a good girl I don't think I've ever seen or heard of her breaking a rule before'

'perfect i'm sure her parents will be pleased to hear she'll be with the head boy then'

'you've courted her my lord?'

'Not yet, but i'm working on it' 

I wonder if you knew how badly I wanted to reach out and wrap my hands around your throat, how badly I wanted to see you gasp for air, and beg me to spear your life, but instead I simply- 

'what's your name'

'that's not a very nice way to ask for something'

'you're right where are my manners, may I have your name darling'

'Breyer, and yours sir?'

'you know my name Breyer'

'you're right Tom, everyone knows you' 

I sat and watched the way your fingers danced over the words in the book you couldn't tear your eyes from, I hadn't realized how complex your eyes were in our first encounter. They would look black to anyone else who didn't care enough to look deep enough, but they're blue, the darkest shade of blue I'll ever see. I wonder if they'll lose color as your body is drained of blood.

'I thought I told you it's rude to stare at people'

'you did, I just didn't care to learn from it'

'you're a strange one Riddle'

'so I've been told Yaxley'

Your eyes met mine then, you looked confused, why had my words confused you so much?

'I hadn't told you my last name'

'word travels fast'

It was half passed 1 in the morning when you finally closed that book, what inside could hold your attention for so long? Nothing of evil or darkness, for you're far to kind of a person to allow that into your life, then again there you sit across from me.

You have freckles, all across your nose, and onto your cheeks a little. I don't like them, they make you look to innocent, untouchable. I'd even bet you've never been touched before. I wonder if you know how soft you appear, your midnight eyes against the paleness of your skin, and those damn freckles.

I keep looking for a flaw in your appearance but I can only find one, the lack of my hands around your neck. Yes that's it, then you'd be perfect. Right now I watch as you go put back the book you've been reading for hours, but my minds jumps to what you would look like pinned to one of the bookcases, would the innocence in your eyes leave, because you like it when I make you feel small, or would you scream for help?

Why are you doing this to me Breyer?

Why must you make me wonder what your pulse feels like against my lips?

You pick up your bag, leaving without saying goodbye, how rude Breyer, I know you know better manners than that. Silly girl, you have no idea what you've just done. Why couldn't you wear make up that covers those freckles like every other girl, instead you put them on display for everyone. You do it on purpose, you want people to think of you as some paper cut out of the sweet pureblood, but you're hiding something. I know it.

Oh darling, you've caught my attention in more ways than one now.

foolish girl


	3. sane

How is it you're so good yet you only attract bad- evil things? Is that why Avery took such a likely to you? 

Damn you Silas Avery. Maybe its the softness you can pull into your eyes that I can not, but you've taken her attention off of me, I hope you know I will never allow you to have something I want. 

How can you manage such a low profile, when you look the way you do? I see the way guys look at you when you walk by, your skirt is shorter than when we first met. Why is that? Do you like the attention of guys? Surly you do, but you get bored. Avery grabbed your attention and suddenly you haven't met for our daily unofficial library sitting in two days. Are you in his dorm, I can promise the head boy's bed is much bigger. 

It's been 3 weeks Breyer, are you ignoring me? You've lost interest in Avery rather fast, don't color me surprised, he's only good for his connections. 

‘Why are you ignoring me?’

‘good morning’

you have a redness to your cheeks today, 

‘it is isn't it Breyer’

You looked sweet, you have a certain youngness about you that I can't seem to shake from my mind, why must you take over my mind. 

The library is still tonight, but I can see you in the dark shadows. Do you know I can see the way you have your legs crossed, you keep adjusting your skirt, you keep moving in your chair. What are you reading?

‘Hello’ 

I watch you slam the book shut as your eyes catch mine, what are you hiding little one?

‘Tom you scared me’

you giggled, I think that's the first time ive heard such a sound come from your mouth, I wonder what other sounds come from that mouth when you're alone. You don't get from your seat so I do, you make this game hard Breyer. 

‘what are you reading’ 

‘uh just a muggle story’ 

I never would have thought you to be into muggle things, I know your annoyingly kind, but muggle books? Can they really hold anything of importance?

Why must you always get up and walk away from me when I try to talk to you? You make me angry Breyer, Im starting to see red, instead of those midnight eyes. Do you know how much I want to watch your life drain from them?

‘Breyer’ 

‘Yes, Tom’

‘Why do you avoid me now’

‘I find when i'm around you Tom, my sanity crumbles’

‘Your sanity? You seem completely sane to me’

‘that's not saying much Tom’

You smile, no you smirk, why are you smirking at me?

‘You know, The knights of Walpurgis is a cute little name for your group, maybe ill get an invite one day’

I don't remember what your face did when you realized I was reaching for you. I saw red when those words dripped from your mouth, my eyes failed me until they met yours and I saw the fear in them. You were against a book shelf, did you mind my hand around your neck? Did it hurt? I hope so. 

‘how do you know of that’

You hand met my wrist, not tightly

‘You mean the group involving the richest and most powerful pureblood that go to this school? I feel almost insulted I wasn't invited.’ 

‘What do you know?’

‘Everything Tom, I always know everything.’

I hadn't noticed how my face was inching closer to yours, not until the tip of your nose met mine, along with your eyes. Why weren't you trying to get away? Why were you leaning in as well? I couldn't stop myself from running my finger across your bottom lip, why haven't your eyes left mine?

‘Do it tom, don't be a coward’

Then I did. I don't think I can get the feeling of your lips on mine out of my mind even if I tried, you're hungry for something Breyer, I know it. Your toung is on my bottom lip, are you losing your sanity yet?


	4. hide

Why do you look like that? Your dimples give you such a childish look, but those eyes make up for it. You look me in the eyes, something most people don't dare, tell me Breyer do you have a death wish? I think you see right though me, you see what I'm hiding, but what could poor orphan boy Tom Riddle do wrong? Tho if that's the case darling I'm afraid I'll have to get rid of you, for not even some as kind as you could feel for what I am, or more of who I intend to be.

You're talking to Malfoy, why? I much rather preferred when you took two steps to the right to avoid him, what changed Breyer?

'Abraxas do you mind if I steal her attention for a second'

Know your place Malfoy.

'Hello Tom'

'Breyer would you like to have lunch in the library with me'

'if you insist'

We walked in silence, you're much too kind to break the silence I was enjoying. Tho you did anyways,

'was there something you wanted to talk about Tom?'

'Nothing of importance, I just wanted to apologize for my out burst the other day is all'

Breyer you looked at me, did you see right though my apology? Did you know I was only doing so, so I could continue to figure you out? Breyer you see, I don't trust you. I think you're someone totally different when you're alone, what are you hiding? It must be something important, since you go out of your way to be kind to everyone. Rosier has told me of your family, why are you so different?

'may i ask you something Breyer'

'go on'

'what are your thoughts on blood purity'

Why'd you stop walking?

'muggle borns know their place, as do those who are pure. Half bloods are just a bit more tolerable'

You giggled, do you even believe what you're saying?

'i think that breed as a whole know where they stand'

Why did something light up in your eyes as you spoke of mud-bloods? What are you hiding darling? 

We sat for hours in silence in the library, at our table, do you crave normalcy, or is that just something you want people to believe? See Breyer you're not just a pretty girl, there's something dark inside of you, I plan on digging it out. You sit holding your book way to hard, your knuckles are turning white Breyer, why so much aggression?

'what are you reading?'

'nothing'

'obviously something if you insist on holding your book so tightly'

'do you fear death?'

What? why are you asking me this? What do you know?

'I fear that of which is unknown it's all a mystery after death, I fear those who go to death willingly.'

You speak with such sophistication, are you searching for immortality also?

'I just don't understand how there could be anything better than living, why would anyone want that to end?'

That's a good question Breyer. Your eyes never left the book, they continued to move across the pages as you spoke. How many times have you spoken these words? More than this once, you don't stutter, you don't stop and think about what you're going to say. It's almost like you've rehearsed those lines over and over again, so i'll ask you again, what are you hiding behind those eyes? I wonder if we're one in the same.

You're so kind to everyone, is that apart of your game? I see behind your words, I see the meaning that lies beneath. You suddenly popped up in my line of vision, you purposely stayed out of my reach for years, why have you decided now was the time? You're a very curious person Breyer, what are you searching for?


	5. crave

Everything you do seems so planned out, every step, every glance you spare in my direction. I see the way your smile falls as soon as you walk away from someone, I see the boredom you feel for life show all over your pale face, do you crave more in this life? Is the life you live not enough for you? Your perfect family, the money, the respect and honor your family name holds. Tho you're not like them, they say, you're different you're kind. You can cut the act Breyer, I don't buy it.

The fact you stayed hidden from me alone, shows you're hiding something. For I am the most sod after boy in this school, yet even after meeting, you couldn't careless than to try and get to know me.

I see right through you, I intend to find out that of which I don't know. It pains me Breyer that you stayed away for so long, you kept out of my reach, it had to have been on purpose for I would have noticed you. You see Breyer, you hold so much power and respect without ever opening your mouth, you hold your last name, which is purely enough for me to want you. You're my way in, wether you like it or not, my knights of powerful, but you.. you are everything they are not. 

You sit here with me night after night, reading a book that could never hold my interest, never saying a word. You come in, you sit, you read, and you get up and walk out without ever saying a word to me. What game are you playing? It is a good one I will give that much to you, you've grabbed my attention, my hunger to want to know every single thought what runs through that pretty little head of yours.

I see the way you look down at people, you feel as if you're better than them. You have every right. You do it in a way the normal person wouldn't give a second thought too, you take what you want and you smile at those you took it from. You're so carful with what you do, you are playing this game of life smart, almost as smart as I do. So that begs me to ask the question, do you crave what I do Breyer? The power, the hunger for people to fear even your name spoken? I think you do.

I see your eyes frozen on the page of your book,

'what are you thinking about?'

'Just something I've found in this book'

'may I ask what you've found'

You look hesitant, almost as if you shouldn't have found such information.

'would you fight death if given the chance?'

I almost find myself shocked at your words Breyer. I can't put it past you tho, from what Malfoy has told me at least, you charge forward in the face of danger. You stand up and challenge authority in such a way it almost seems effortlessly perfect, you make it seem like your idea was theirs, you take what you want. You hold yourself carefully, you dance around peoples minds and manipulate them without them ever noticing. You are truly the master manipulator, so why wouldn't you run from the one thing you'll never understand. Death is unknown, and you crave knowledge of everything, you would be the person to fight death with everything inside of you until you couldn't anymore. Breyer I hope you know we are one in the same.

'I would go to almost any length to prevent my death'

'Murder?'

'Excuse me?'

'Would you kill to extend your own life?'

you didn't even give it a moments thought.

'I would'

I think I'm starting to figure you out Breyer, I can almost taste how sweet your downfall will be. I wonder if you know it'll be by my own hands. Do you know how much I crave seeing you powerless? If you do, why must you make me feel we could burn this whole damned world to the ground together?


	6. more

I'm starting to think everything I thought about you is correct Breyer, something in you has changed since that night. Did you like the feeling of my hands around your neck, or do just crave the rush of danger? I want to know the thoughts that run through your head, they can't be as soft and innocent as you look. I know they aren't, something about the way you look at me tells me almost all I need to know. I had to know, please forgive me.

I just couldn't help myself, your bag sat there, you left it unattended its almost like you wanted me to find it. I just didn't know what that book would hold, the answer to everything. How did you find it before me?

'Horcrux'

Such dark magic for you darling, have you made one? 

'why do you have this'

you didn't seem phased by my finding, did you want me finding it? Your eyes darkened, I didn't think that was possible.

'just some light reading'

no one just lightly reads a book about such a thing'

'I do' 

No you don't Breyer, I know you know I'm not dumb, yet you take me as a fool. It's insulting at this point.

'would you ever make one' 

I knew there was something deeper, it didn't take much tho. Why is that? Why are you letting me in so willingly? Do you see past my cover as I do yours? Have I found my match? Something tells me I have. 

'did you know they change your appearance?'

'what are we talking about darling?'

'don't be so daft Tom, horcruxes'

'I didn't know that'

'nothing happens with the first one'

'first one?'

I had no idea we were talking so openly about them now Breyer. You always seem to know how to peak my interest.

'It's possible to make multiple but the appearance of the person changes, makes them look.. less human'

'what else do you know about them that's not in the book'

'you can make any living thing a carrier of a part of the soul, its very interesting'

'tell me Breyer are you thinking of making one?'

Nothing you've said has taken me off this much, I didn't think it was possible for you to pull me in any closer. Yet you sit there, with your legs crossed, at the table, looking like an angel. The dim light of the library at this time of night makes you look like you almost glow, your skin is soft and reflects the light. You're biting your lip while you think, spit it out. Apart of me hopes you're as soft and sweet as you look, I like ruining perfect things. I like taking them in-between my hands and squeezing, shaking and tearing them apart until they are nothing. No beauty, no life, no nothing. You were my next victim, you were. I bet you knew that too. Is that why you came forward to me? Is that why you allowed yourself to come into my grasp?

'I already have'

Well Breyer, you keep getting better.


	7. key

You've managed to find the answer to something I've been searching for. Such a smart girl. I would have never guessed you'd have the abilities to do the things necessary to crate such a dark piece of magic. Are you really that scared of dying? Why are you so scared of the things you don't know? Is that why you've opened up to me, because you don't know me?

Or maybe it's because you no longer fear anything. You've gone and split your soul, you've torn it in half, does it really take your humanity away? I don't see how it could, you sit before me, looking just as perfect as you always have. Tho maybe it's because I've never known you with your soul intact. You fascinate me, for how can someone with such respect from others, crave anything more in life?

'I can practically hear your brain working Tom if you have something to say then say it'

'what is your object'

'as if I would ever tell you'

'what's the harm?'

'you are' 

You speak to me as if I'm a dumb school boy, it's insulting. All you ever do is read, sitting across from me. You don't talk unless provoked to do so, I need to get inside your head. If you can read me, you're a threat, and oh I desperately want to make you regret ever making yourself known to me. It's quite odd how you live inside my head Breyer, I sit awake at night listing off different ways I can make you disappear. As much as I would want to see your blood on my hands, or the marks my hands would make around your neck after your body goes limp, I have to be smart about this. You've already made this harder than it needs to be.

You bite your lip when you read, did you know that? I've watched you make it bleed, it doesn't seem to phase you. Tho I can't see how it would, I've read about the pain making a Horcrux brings a person, I wonder if you enjoyed it. Did you? 

You see Breyer, I've learned two things while knowing you, one being no matter how kind life is to a person, there's nothing stopping the need for more, and two it doesn't matter who a person really is, because under the persona they give off, is what angles fear the most. I bet the gods would kneel at your feet if you gave them the order. They would kiss the ground you walk on, while the angles watch the world burn at your hands. If all my problems can be solved by you my dear, then so be it. I've never been one to leave a trail of my misdoings, but you, you are pureblood royalty, no one would ever blame you for anything wrong, even if you told them the things you've done. Tho I am a different story, for it doesn't matter how perfect my grades are, or how charming I pretend to be, I am a poor bastard orphan, who is seen just as such.

I see only one way to go about my life now, and it is with you by my side, until I decide when it's been long enough and I've learned all I can from you. I will take your strengths, and they will be my own. You will tell me about anything I need to know, you will be the person I take over the world with. I will watch it burn with you by my side, and then I'll throw you into it. To burn, to wish and pray to change the past, I'll make you wish you ever thought to look my way. Yes Breyer you may be smart, and fearless, but you are nothing compared to me, and I will make sure you know that.


End file.
